algunas cosas cambian otras
by yukiko 115
Summary: sakura kinomoto,xica despistada pero q siemrpe aspira a poder consegir el corazon del xico popular del colegio...  TXE!  / lo sineto pesima para los sumarys  pero piadense de sta novata y leanlo x fa!
1. Chapter 1

Algunas cosas cambian…y tras…no tantas….

Hi! Mi nombre es Sakura kinomoto y vivo en la colonia de tomoeda, un lugar trankilo,muxo para mi…

Bueno yo voy en la prepa de seijo. La cual se me esta aciendp tarde para ir!

-Seme ase tarde!-able yo y enseguida baje de mi cuarto-touya x q no me despertaste!

-es q no me gustaria ser comido x un moustro

-harg! Callate MUTANTE!-y agarre una tostada-buenos dias papa!

-buenos dias pequeña Sakura-me dijo com una sonriza muy calida-apresurate o se t ara tarde

-sip!-y mire a mi lado de la mesa-buenos dias mama- no era mi mama sino una imagen de ella ya q murio cuando tenia recien 3 años- ya me voy!

Sali corriendo, mejor dicho Sali en mis patines, a pesar de tener 16 años para mi andar en patines es lo max!.

Bueno yo ya estaba en mi loker solo faltaban como 3 min para q tokaran… ¬¬ seguro erial y tomoyo ya estan asiendo apuestas sobre si yego o no… aunq como son novios les agradezco el no dejarme tan tirada… aunq acepto no me faltan pretendientes pero igual no consigo dar con el indicado…aunq me guste uno… el mas popular…como a toda o la mayoria de las xicas no creen?

Bueno estaba x alcanzar la puerta del aula cuando ciento q la abren x mi entro sin darle importancia pero xoco con… un pexo duro?

-gome!-me disculpo enseguida sin saber con kien xoke solo se q gracias a se algien no kai x q me asuketo de la muñeka

-no t preocupes se q no viste-dios esa es la voz del Xico mas popular…corijo el Xico q estoy enamorada en secreto,nitanto ya q eriol y tomoyo ya lo saben… para mi mala suerte,el es ….

-li! …lo…Loriento gomenasay!-dije yo ya soltandome de su agarre xx q muxas xicas ya me veian como si pudieran agarrarme y sakarme mi cabello q me yega mas debajo de media espalda y q ahora lo llevo suelto.

-no t preocupes kinomoto, bueno disculpa-y paso x mi ladi y me dio una sonrisa q me iso enrojeser de lo mas seguro q ya lo estaba…

Me fui a mi puesto y justo tokaron, a si se me olvidava decir syaoran li era capitan del ekipo de futbol y simnepre estos dias en la mañana y a esta hora le tokaba reunion con los demas integrante, como eriol, entre otros. Por eso estaba yo con tomoyo kien me mirava con cara de pikara…dios tommy se un poko mas prudente tengo a todas las feminas, y x q no desir algunso hombre, q me miran feo y ella con esa mirada y esa sonriza…aki va denuevo

-buenos dias tommy!

-buenos dias saki!-3…2…1…-me isiste ganar la apuesta y t llevaste un premio de regalo x yegar a tiempo no cres?

-tomoyo…no tienes remedio…

Y colokoe mi cabeza en la mes,no muy suavemente, escuchando la rizita de tomoyo y después el silencio…las clases avian comensado….

Notas de la autora: saludos a todos!

Este es mi primer fic y mi primer cap espero q le aya gustado. Se q talves no soy muy buena pero igual espero q les guste y dejen sus opiniones y demases

Eso y nos vemos en el proximo cap!

Y xfa no sean tan mala con esta novata….


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

El profesor ya habia Terminado Con la asignatura y Cambio de profesor, ¡señores y señoras! . Para rematar en Medio de la Clase entraron Los Chicos q faltaban, li y Eriol, q solo Entran Así Como asi ... Debo admitir ... me dan envidia ... por solo Poder ENTRAR Que Sin El calvo del profesor les diga nada ... yo desearia Así servicio de Cuando me atraso ¡!

Bueno es lo q estaba, era el profesor del ramo de Física ... la materia de no se me da mal Pero me aburro Como ostra ... Así Que Siempre veo Por la Ventana, SI NO LO Pero hoy no es DIJE Uno. De Mis Días ... Estaba Tan Sumida en mis Pensamientos Que No habia notado q Los Demás sí habian ido al laboratorio ... Creo ...

-Sakura ... Sakura ... ¡Sakura!

-Hay, Que, Qué Pasa Tommy?

-Vamos al laboratorio-un punto a favor ami si tan despistada y sin tareas pendientes de soja-se fueron Como 5 min ...-Creo q si lo Que la soja.

que-entonces vámonos asemos Aquí ¡ya!

La cojo salimos del Brazo y A Toda Velocidad salón del, Hacia el laboratorio, Pero De Repente Siento ALGUIEN o Mejor dicho algoritmo observándome ...

-Kia! Sakurita cara tan linda sí he de Con aprietos ¡!-Si la Cámara de Malita Tomoyo Como Siempre filmándome.

Como el mar Llegar Hasta Seguimos al laboratorio mi Por suerte y la de mi y amiga Aun estaba Abierta Así Que entramos Pero Como No Todo es color de rosa ...

-Kinomoto, Daidouji Tarde ¿Otra Vez?-Nosotras pusimos Nuestra Mejor cara de cordero Degollado ESA cara Este profesor Con Nunca falla ... lo sabemos x Experiencias Propias-bueno esta bien pasen. Pero Que No Vuelva en sí una Repetir.

Entramos Como un rayo, ni locas Perdimos Otra de Nuestras Oportunidades, al observar ENTRAR Que El Trabajo en la era Parejas ... Obvio pareja Tomoyo Eriol y ... Como Siempre ...

Asíque yo Quien Con tocara en solitario ...

-Kinomoto si no encuentra Puesto siéntese Con El joven li

profesor-sí, sí ...

Li ¿? Solo ¿? ¿Es q El Mundo sí Volvió loco Dejar un párrafo semejante chico solitario? De Cuando ya estaba en El asiento lo salude en solitario Con sonrisa y mi Creo q mi sonrojo notable, no es q era de suponer de Seguro sí veia, y El me devolvió Also La Sonrisa dejándome en Estado de la ONU Un poco atontado Pero No Mucho gracias un duro Las miradas fulminantes q recibi de la Mayoría del salón femenino ... y ALGUNOS ¿Hombres?

Bueno al carajo Los Demás yo tenia un Syaoran Li, Como, compañero de laboratorio.

Bueno chicos PARA LA Próxima Clase ...-¿ Como ya acabo? ¿Y yo Que habia echo? Y Darme Cuenta pecado mi subconsciente habia Tomado ALGUNAS notas ... ¡Que Eficaz! - Quiero El Trabajo de Parejas entregado en mi Escritorio La Primera hora de clases de la Próxima Semana. Hasta Otro Día, pásenla bien y.

- ¡Adiós!-Dijimos Todos en El Salón

Yo ya estaba arreglando mis Cosas párr Irme de Cuando Sentí Una bella ... no, hermosísima Voz q me llamo.

-Oye-DIJO Li Kinomoto Desde mi Lado no le podia ver El Rostro Su flequillo ocultaba-Crees q podriamos HACER El Trabajo ¿el Sábado, en casa tu?

-No Hay Problema claro li-le dije sin sonrojo Con y es que ... no podia Dejar de sonrojarme de Cuando Estoy Cerca de el-las a 16:30 ¿te párese?

-Si es perfecto-me DIJO mirándome y Sus ojos Pude ver ... ¿y sin sonrojo? - Pero tendríamos imprimirlo que ...

-No Te Preocupes Tengo la tinta Suficiente-le dije sonriendo.

entonces-Que genial no hay problema que me acompañes un jugo sin Tomar al casino ¿Verdad?

Ósea ... li ... ¡Syaoran Syaoran Li! ¿Me estaba invitando un jugo sin Tomar?

Creo Que Si No Lo que dicho de El No Es El Que una invitación Las Chicas Tomar un algoritmo al casino ... de echo ni Siquiera e visto Alguna Que Hable Con Ellas hijo EXCEPTO SI Las Que Se acercan y le ... yo ... ¡HAY! Los sueños existe ... me peñisco disimiladamente y no, no es sueño de las Naciones Unidas, ¡Por Que Si Que dolio!, Es real es real en solitario y en solitario ¡Para Mi! ...

- ¡Claro!-Dije yo sonriendo Así es Como salimos Juntos Los Dos del laboratorio de Cuando veo Pero de reojo una y Tomoyo Eriol veo q No Se Hablan de eco Eriol Tiene la mirada baja y Tomoyo Igual ... -_"¿Qué les abra un Pasado dos organismos de normalización europeos? "_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno Aquí El Segundo capitulo Este Sean solitario Quizás Líneas de mas largo Pero quiero Decir a favor de un ql mi anterior no lo escribi yo sino mi querida prima (q le Afecto de Manera Más sobre El MSN, Facebook y registro el) q estaba metida En El PC y Como No queria molestarla ya Que Se quedo un Dormir pués le deje un Ella Escribir EL 1 º cap.

Gomen Asíque uno de Los Que No entendieron ...

Pero Intención y FUE entiéndala buena con ... y asta yo no entendí ni Misma poquito ESO Que es mi fic!

Bueno Gracias a Los Que me dejaron comentarios intente seguirlos ojala espero cumplir Expectativas SUS.

Bueno el pecado mas Adiosito!


End file.
